


i'm the limit time inside your heart

by wintercrystale



Series: stone reset, stars rewritten [5]
Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Slow Burn, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, it's rated t for some inappropriate implications, tags will be added as this goes i think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-19 15:45:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19359967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintercrystale/pseuds/wintercrystale
Summary: According to Jonghyun, waking up in a stranger's bedroom after getting drunk could only mean one thing. Getting involved in a scheme with said stranger is another thing altogether.





	1. the stranger in the kitchen

**Author's Note:**

> uHHHH good morning everyone! i am back with (another?) chaptered fic to grace the 2hyun tag because why not? and the tag needs more fake dating au so here i am! do enjoy if you wish to read!
> 
> the title is from the lyrics of fromis_9's love bomb and it's a really fun song that i like!

The first thing Jonghyun noticed upon waking up was how his head was throbbing with pain. It's a given, remembering how much he drank last night. He was forced to squint when he turned around only to be met with sunrays seeping through the curtain. Blinking a few times to drive away the dark spots in his vision, he reached down to put away the blanket covering half of his body. The next thing he noticed was that he not only woke up on the wrong side of the bed, but he's in a wrong room altogether.

 _'This is not my bed.'_ Jonghyun's mind supplied usefully, before realizing that he's in a hoodie that definitely wasn't his and a pair of pants that he didn't wear to last night's party.

For a split second, the headache felt worse and Jonghyun stiffened in his place. Suddenly, he noticed the prominent nauseous feeling inside. Waking up in a stranger's bedroom after getting drunk could only mean one thing. Sleeping in and waking up to find that the stranger wasn't in bed with him was another thing. How was he supposed to slip out without causing a scene, then? 

As the cogs in Jonghyun's head started whirring to think about all the possible outcomes, he heard a soft voice singing from beyond the door. Not long after that, he also heard a few clanking and somehow he could tell what the stranger was doing. To say, Jonghyun was perplexed. It wouldn't hurt him to greet the stranger good morning, no? Since the stranger seemed to be busy doing something—cooking, possibly?—in the kitchen after all.

Jonghyun got up with a little struggle since his vision darkened once he's standing up and the headache attacked him again. Cradling his head with one hand, he opened the door leading to the world outside.

"Oh, good morning," greeted a sweet voice that matched a pretty face.

Maybe Jonghyun was stunned. Maybe the stranger was _kind of_ really beautiful. It made Jonghyun stare in disbelief.

_'This is the one that brought me home last night?'_

Seeing how Jonghyun just stood there and stared, the stranger grew concerned.

The stranger walked towards Jonghyun and put a hand on his forehead. "Hey, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." but Jonghyun's voice was too hoarse and his head was still spinning.

"I have some aspirin and water, then you can eat breakfast, okay?"

Never once in his life had Jonghyun ever been met with circumstances this weird. He couldn't think much with his hungover state, but he had some questions. Surely he could ask later, though.

"Okay," Jonghyun answered curtly, letting the stranger whisk him away to the kitchen isle before having him sat on one of the stools.

It occurred to Jonghyun that he didn't even know the stranger's name.

_'Great job, Jonghyun.'_

It would've been okay to not know his name if he didn't ever so kindly cook breakfast for Jonghyun.

"Here, drink this." The stranger put a glass of water and an aspirin in front of Jonghyun, smiled a little, and went back to cooking.

It _really_ would've been okay to not know his name if he's not taking care of Jonghyun's hangover after whatever happened last night. Jonghyun swore he was thinking too much when he could just simply ask for said stranger's name, it's no big deal.

“Thank you,” however, was the only thing Jonghyun could say.

When the stranger went back to the stove, Jonghyun couldn't help but wonder. He didn't seem all too unfamiliar to Jonghyun's eyes, almost like he'd seen them around somewhere. Maybe they went to the same university or something, that wouldn't be a far fetch.

“I'm sorry, can I ask you something?” Jonghyun decided to speak up.

Without turning around, the stranger replied, “What is it?”

Jonghyun cleared his throat and spoke in a quite small voice, “Your name…”

For a while, the stranger seemed to be busy with himself, not replying to Jonghyun's cryptic question. Jonghyun thought that the stranger probably didn't hear that, but he waited a bit. Drumming his fingers on the countertop, Jonghyun observed as the stranger finished his cooking and walked his way over with a bowl in each hand. With a sweet smile, the stranger put one of the bowls in front of Jonghyun and sat across him before putting his own down.

“I'm Hwang Minhyun, though I've introduced myself last night, Jonghyun.” the stranger—now he could call Minhyun—rested his cheek on his right palm.

Jonghyun felt his cheeks reddening. “I'm sorry I can't remember anything….” he scratched his nape.

Something akin to a smirk bloomed on Minhyun's lips, almost making Jonghyun shiver. “That's okay, not many people remember things after a night with me.”

Suddenly, the room felt too hot for Jonghyun. Was Minhyun seriously hinting about _that_ happening last night? Jonghyun didn't want to know.

“But anyways.” Minhyun shrugged. “Eat up, Jonghyun, it'll make your hangover feel better.”

Jonghyun nodded. He saw miso soup accompanied by some egg in his bowl and immediately felt himself getting hungry. Without Minhyun having to tell him twice, he already dug into the meal.

They both ate in silence. Minhyun probably had nothing to say, while Jonghyun had things to think about.

Something about Minhyun's name rang a bell in Jonghyun's mind, but he couldn't put a finger on what it was. He's pretty sure it wasn't a memory from last night, either. It's quite a distant memory, something from weeks ago. He'd heard that name before, he's sure.

After a few minutes of eating and thinking, the lightbulb in Jonghyun's head lightened up and he snapped his fingers.

Minhyun looked at him curiously, finding that Jonghyun was looking right back at him.

“I know you,” Jonghyun declared, “You're Hwang Minhyun, the—”

“—The Hwang Minhyun, alleged player and notorious heartbreaker? I've heard that a lot, Jonghyun, that's not new.” Minhyun grinned in a somewhat bitter manner, not even letting Jonghyun finish his sentence.

Jonghyun frowned. “I was going to say 'Hwang Minhyun, the guy from Microbiology', but okay I guess.”

A hint of surprise passed through Minhyun's face, confusing Jonghyun a little. Minhyun didn't reply to his statement for awhile, just blinking and staring at Jonghyun like he'd grown another head.

Jonghyun bit his lip. “Is it so weird to know that you're from Microbiology? I'm sorry if that came out weird."

“No, no, it's not weird at all.” Minhyun recomposed himself and shook his head a little. “I just...."

Seeing as how Minhyun just trailed off with his words, Jonghyun didn't ask further. He had other questions ready at the tip of his tongue, about last night and why Minhyun cooked him breakfast, but he's also saving those.

The weird morning encounter had to come to an end when they both finished eating. Jonghyun immediately grabbed both their bowls and went straight to the sink to wash them. It made Minhyun protest, saying that Jonghyun shouldn't bother with anything. Jonghyun insisted, though, because it's the least he could do.

Spending breakfast with the one that brought you home after a wild night, Jonghyun would expect to learn more about Minhyun, but words couldn't come out between the two of them. Maybe they could meet again someday.

“Wait, what about my clothes?” Jonghyun asked after retrieving his phone and wallet from Minhyun's bedroom.

“I already have them in my laundry pile. I'll get them back to you once they're washed.”

Especially when they had unfinished business with each other.

Jonghyun sighed. He already gave the guy he just met enough troubles already with his hangover and the breakfast. Now Minhyun's doing his laundry, too? Jonghyun promised that he would return the favor one day.

“I'll see you later, then?” Jonghyun said, but it sounded more like a question.

He's now at Minhyun's front door, clad in Minhyun's clothes and tummy warm from the breakfast Minhyun made.

Minhyun smiled. “Definitely.”

 

 

 

For a Saturday morning, the café Jonghyun usually frequented with Minki seemed to be in an unusual lull. Even on weekends, the patrons (that mostly consisted of his university's students) would usually be up and about, getting caffeine to start the day somewhat afresh before meeting some friends or studying for classes. Today, though, the only customers in the shop seemed to be just him and a pair of hipsters sitting a few tables away from him. 

Just then, he heard his phone’s notification tone and saw his phone’s screen lit up. One glance at the message told him that he didn’t want to deal with this right now.

[From: Seungcheol] Where did you go last night?  
[From: Seungcheol] Did Minki come to get you? 

Those words made it look like the guy was genuinely concerned. He probably was, it’s Choi Seungcheol after all. Then, another notification popped up.

[From: Seungcheol] Text me back so I know you’re alright.  
[From: Seungcheol] Because Minki isn’t telling me about where you are. 

Served him right. He didn’t have to always know where Jonghyun was at any time of the day. Though, somehow Seungcheol could always find out where he was and what he was doing if he’s out and about. Jonghyun’s not going to reply to his texts.

That reminded Jonghyun, he was supposed to meet Minki there at nine. One look at the little clock in the middle of his phone's lockscreen told him that the usually punctual guy was almost running late; it's already eight fifty nine and there's still no sign of Minki.

Unconsciously, Jonghyun let his fingers drum on the wooden table and uncrossed his legs to recross them the other way around. He should consider texting his younger friend after last leaving him on read thirty minutes ago. Texting Minki wasn’t something he would normally do, seeing how it's usually the other way around with him waiting for Jonghyun on this exact same table with two cups of untouched lattes accompanying him.

When the bell to the café chimed, Jonghyun's reflexes made him look at the door. A Choi Minki, dressed in aquamarine knit sweater and a pair of skinny jeans, was making his way in, carrying only his phone and wallet in his hold. One sweep across the quiet interior was enough for Minki's bespectacled gaze to find his awaiting friend. It's hard not to notice said friend when he's looking too lonely for two glasses of coffee on the table.

“Good morning, my dearest friend!” Minki greeted in his cynical but familiar style, taking the seat across from Jonghyun.

Jonghyun stole a glance at his phone screen to see that it's exactly nine when Minki said his greetings. He then gave an acknowledging nod at the newcomer of the table.

The demeanor seemed to invite a curiosity from Minki. He showed a distinct displeased expression as he took a small sip from his cup, eyes trained on the somehow distraught male in front of him.

“Are you okay, Jonghyun?” Minki prompted.

Feeling self-conscious with Minki's inquiry, Jonghyun sat up straight on his seat and squared his shoulders. It didn't help the sigh that escaped his lips, however.

“Is it Seungcheol again? He's still chasing after you?” Minki tried again.

“No, no, it's not him.” Jonghyun's eyes found Minki's as his hands went to grab his coffee cup. “I mean, he's still intent on going for me, but it's not it. I guess I just haven't fully recovered from the hangover.”

The expression on Minki's face turned into some sort of amusement. “You got drunk at last night's party?”

It's a shame that Minki wasn't able to attend the party with Jonghyun last night. Even if he wanted to, he's not irresponsible enough to abandon a take-home test due last night. Let everyone think that Minki was wasting his youth, but they should know that they're wasting their future. Minki won in life.

“It's not like I've never been drunk in my life?” Jonghyun frowned.

“No, but that probably only happens once every semester.” Minki scooted closer to the edge of his seat and propped both his arms on the table, crossing them before studying Jonghyun with his scrutinizing gaze.

“Are you going to—”

“Did you even go back to the dorms last night?”

Jonghyun sputtered and it was enough to make Minki's eyes widen in realization. Now that he thought about it….

“That's not even your hoodie, is it?” Minki asked, eyes squinting. “No, I practically know the entirety of your wardrobe and that's not one of your clothes.”

Jonghyun's ears turned red at the notion. “Minki, please.”

“No, that's alright, Jonghyun.” Minki's grin was a bit more radiant today. “Really, you should loosen up and go out sometimes. There's more to this world than just your games and comic books.”

“I always meet with you on Saturday mornings like this.”

“Meetings with me don't count, Jonghyun.” Minki visibly rolled his eyes. “If anything, you need a boyfriend, it seems."

"I need a—" Jonghyun glared at Minki. "I _don't_ , I'm perfectly fine being alone."

Minki seemed unfazed. "You're twenty and you've never dated anyone, Jonghyun."

"Excuse you, I was in a relationship once." _and he’s twenty one!_

"One where you didn't even put a label on and it only lasted a month because he moved to another university."

Jonghyun let out an unintelligible noise of protest and Minki knew he already won. It's true, he did have some sort of casual relationship with a guy from his class back in freshman year. Short-lived, kind of impulsive on Jonghyun's side, but it kind of worked. When the guy left, Jonghyun was sad for only a _week_ before he collected himself and decided he wasn't the one.

"I mean." Minki gestured at Jonghyun's clothes. "It's okay if casual hookups are your thing."

"I don't—" at this point Jonghyun's sure Minki's just messing with him instead of giving genuine advice. " _This_ doesn't even usually happen."

Minki grinned. "What a lucky guy it must be to take The Kim Jonghyun home."

"Shut up."

"So, if you're not into that, why don't you consider actual dating? Have you ever tried thinking about your many suitors lining up for you?"

Jonghyun grimaced at the way Minki said 'suitors' like he's a princess to be married away. "I have, actually."

Minki raised an eyebrow as he sipped more of his coffee. "You have? That's news."

"Contrary to whatever your belief is, I do think some of them are good people; I just don't have any kind of attraction towards them." Jonghyun stared at the cup of coffee he's nursing before glancing away at the window beside him.

"That's not how dating _works_." Jonghyun could hear Minki actually hissing at him with his words, and he frowned while facing Minki again.

"How is that not how it works?" Jonghyun frowned.

The look of disbelief on Minki's face invited a raise of an eyebrow from Jonghyun. They might have a few disagreements on some matters about this topic, but Jonghyun wasn't going to let Minki force a concept on him. He knew the younger would say something like _'You date to know each other better, Jonghyun. Then you decide if you want to try it with them.'_ However, to Jonghyun, that's the concept of making friends. You befriend people to get to know them; dating isn't about _trying_ and finding out whether you want to be with them, it’s about _loving_ the person instead of forcing some kind of symbiosis just because it's beneficial. That's why Jonghyun never considered dating anyone he's not attracted to, even if the person was all kinds of perfection fit into one body.

"Speaking of your suitors, why don't you just turn them down before they confess or anything?" Minki asked instead.

If there's anything to describe the look on Jonghyun's face, it's helplessness.

Minki let out an easy laugh at his friend's distress. The only person that understood Jonghyun enough to know that Jonghyun was too kind for that was Minki. He knew that Jonghyun could never ask his 'suitors' to stay away from him out of the blue.

_"I don't even know if he likes me, Minki, I can't do that. What they're doing might just be friendly gestures," was Jonghyun's typical line of reasoning._

_To which Minki rolled his eyes because whoever the hell would persistently try to take you out on Saturday nights if they're not interested in you? Who the hell would bring you food and say it's on them frequently if they didn't want to make you their lover? Who the hell would give you random gifts on your non-birthday if they weren't aiming to make you like them? Minki would never understand Jonghyun._

"If only it's that easy, Minki. I've been feeling uncomfortable with one of them lately, but I can't even say my feelings out loud." Jonghyun propped his chin on his palm and sighed.

"Is it Seungcheol?" when Jonghyun grimaced at the name, Minki understood. "Tell him what makes you uncomfortable, Jonghyun. I know you used to _actually_ consider him to be the best out of the rest."

It's true. Seungcheol was the sweetest guy Jonghyun had ever met. He didn't only care about Jonghyun, he also cared about his many friends quite equally. When one of them was absent from class, Seungcheol would always try to contact them and find out where they'd gone to. His smile was also blinding sometimes, like a prince charming. Many people probably envied Jonghyun for the attention he got more of from the guy and Jonghyun thought himself lucky.

Their story was quite cute, what with Jonghyun being oblivious to Seungcheol's feelings for what seemed to be around four months when everyone else seemed to know about the infatuation. To Jonghyun's defense, Seungcheol used to be subtle during those times, it just turned out that their friends were more perceptive.

_"He chatted me up and asked me about you before he's trying to go for you, you know," Minki told Jonghyun one day._

_Jonghyun frowned. "Why would he do that?"_

_"Getting your best friend's approval, of course. That's proper courting for all I know; you really should consider this one."_

At first, Jonghyun was amused about the idea of someone like Choi Seungcheol trying to win his heart. It started out with chats and invitations to study together in the library. Then, Seungcheol started giving more attention like asking whether he needed help with homework and whatnot. Also, he always offered to walk Jonghyun back to his dorm room after they spent time together. During those times, Jonghyun actually found it endearing and he felt himself smiling at the thought of the guy.

However, the downfall of his feelings started when Seungcheol began acting like Jonghyun was _entitled_ to him. He told Jonghyun things like _"You shouldn't sleep past twelve"_ and _"What did I tell you about staying late at the campus? Now you're sick because you didn't listen to me."_ and violating Jonghyun's plea of alone time. Seriously, Jonghyun specifically told Seungcheol not to make surprise visit to his dorm at night because he needed his nighttime free of interacting with people; but Seungcheol did anyway. Jonghyun found him annoying and somehow controlling in a way. Who was Choi Seungcheol to him anyway? They weren't even dating; Jonghyun never agreed to any kind of relationship with the guy.

Jonghyun being Jonghyun, though, couldn't say his feelings out loud and kept everything to himself. He's a hermit who couldn't hurt a single fly, let alone someone's feelings. He had to seal his mouth shut until Seungcheol threw some sort of confession at him—which seemed to be the problem, because the guy was already throwing subtle words that implied there's something between them, but no hint of confessing. Also, damn it! There wasn’t _anything_ between them!

"Exactly. I _used_ to," Jonghyun spat.

"You're heartless and stupid, Jonghyun." Minki grinned, downing the rest of his coffee in one gulp.

Jonghyun crossed his arms on top of the table. "And you're not helping!"

"But I have an idea, you see." Minki fixed his glasses' positioning on his nose.

At the mention of an idea, Jonghyun perked up. "Oh?"

"Why don't you show that you're close to someone so they'd back off?"

Jonghyun tapped a finger to his chin. "People seem to understand that I go out with different guys every weekend, so nobody is backing off."

"That's because you're friendly with everyone, Jonghyun. You have to show that you're _interested_ in someone."

"Yeah, and I don't have that _someone_."

"Then have one of your friends pretend to be your date."

Jonghyun smiled lazily. "I don't exactly have that many friends and most of them are taken."

Minki beamed and (suspiciously) without missing a beat, he said, "I think I have the perfect person in my mind for this exact kind of scenario."

At the idea of having one of Minki's friends who might be a stranger to Jonghyun pretend to be his date made him recoil. He had zero talent on befriending new people, that's why deep down Jonghyun's kind of disappointed that some people tried to be close to him for the purpose of dating him—instead of just trying to be his friend. On the occasions where Jonghyun needed to befriend someone, there's always Minki to help him. However, he's helpless when he's all by himself.

Seeing Jonghyun's reaction, Minki immediately added, "Oh no, don't worry. He's kind of great at acting and will have no problem on leading you to converse with him _like a proper human being_."

Ignoring Minki's jab, Jonghyun let out a whine. "Why can't you just be the one pretending to be my date?"

Minki visibly rolled his eyes. "I'm not risking a rumor of me two timing Aron with my best friend, Jonghyun. I don't want to lose a potential relationship just because _you_ can't find yourself a simple _date_."

"I'm not even the one asking for it!”

Minki took one long look at Jonghyun and made sure the older got what he's trying to convey. “But you need it.”

Jonghyun let out a sigh and Minki smiled.

Whenever Jonghyun sighed after a discussion with Minki, it meant that he'd surrendered; Minki knew of this fact.

“So, when are you free to meet your date?” Minki smiled cheekily.

Jonghyun let out another sigh, making Minki smile even wider.

“Correct me if I’m wrong, but you’re always free outside of classes because you don’t have friends to spend time with.”

It made Jonghyun want to sulk, really. “No need to rub it in my face, I know I have at least more than twenty friends in this university.”

Minki snorted. “Yeah, and the average people have at least fifty.”

The intensity of Jonghyun’s glare had turned down a notch and it’s no longer scary in any sense. The conversation they’re having was coming to a slow halt, anyway. How did it even go from Jonghyun’s hangover to finding him a date? Sometimes, Jonghyun couldn’t make sense of what went on in Minki’s brain.

“I have to ask him about this arrangement, but I’m sure he’ll be free next Tuesday.” Minki tapped his chin thoughtfully.

Jonghyun groaned.

“Oh, come on! It’s kind of a way to make a new friend too, no?”

With a distant thought, Jonghyun recognized Minki’s words as a way to cheer him up some. It didn’t work, of course.

“Well, maybe….” Jonghyun slid his fingers on the rim of his now empty cup. “Who’s the guy anyway?”

“You’ll see later.” Minki winked.

Minki’s words made Jonghyun uneasy. Those words either meant that Jonghyun knew the person and said person’s identity might left Jonghyun surprised or Jonghyun didn’t know him at all and he might fall in love at first sight.

No, Jonghyun was one of those people who despised the term of _love at first sight_. Love was kind of sacred to Jonghyun and to think that some people believed they could love someone at first sight was irritating and laughable at the same time. To Jonghyun, it meant that their definition of love was shallow; a lot more shallow than the dictionary had to offer.

“Anyway, Jonghyun, I have to go.”

Minki seemed to be typing fast on his phone, brows furrowed in concentration and voice somewhat distraught.

“Is it Aron?” Jonghyun queried.

A smile was directed at Jonghyun before Minki went back to typing. It was none of his usual rigid or cynical smile, the ones he directed at Jonghyun when playing around or mocking with a lighthearted tone. No, it’s one of those dazed smile Minki wore only sometimes.

“Yeah, I’m sorry, I made a promise to meet him today at noon since it’s pretty much the only time he’s free.” Now Minki’s expression was apologetic.

But of course Jonghyun waved him off. “No, that’s okay, that’s great. Don’t feel like you have to look after me all the times just because I’m a hermit.”

“I don’t, but I do feel like someone should look after you before our friends could find a rotting corpse in your dorm room because you decide not to go outside for days.”

"I do go outside sometimes!" Jonghyun protested.

"For classes." Minki looked up to stare at Jonghyun for a second. "Yeah, I know."

Then, Minki pushed his chair backwards and made sure to stuff the only two things he brought there in his back pockets. He raised a hand in Jonghyun's direction, expecting the older to give him a high five as per usual.

The gesture left Jonghyun staring for a bit, hesitating about whether he should take Minki's hand and pull him in to bid his goodbye or just clap it like he always did. A short contemplation was enough for Jonghyun to settle for slapping Minki's hand away in good humor; a trace of mischief was found on the curl of his lips as a petty revenge for trying to trap him into faking a date.

Minki only rolled his eyes in retaliation, knowing full well that he's dealing with a kid in Jonghyun sometimes.

"Take care, Minki."

"I will, thanks."

"And tell Aron I said hi."

At Minki's nod and subsequent departure, Jonghyun leaned back on his seat and let out yet another sigh. His fingers played with the hem of his hoodie's arms. It made him froze. Yeah, no, it's not _his_ hoodie.

Then, Jonghyun’s reminded of Seungcheol’s texts. It wouldn’t be polite to leave them unread and unreplied.

[From: Jonghyun] I’m alright. I was just out with Minki earlier.

Lacking any more thing to do, he glanced at the clock on the corner of his phone screen. It's ten twenty seven still. There’s nothing to do today outside of his usual routine. Morning date with Minki and then locking himself up in his dorm room before having to get ready for a play date with whoever asked for his company that day. It’s amusing that Jonghyun didn’t even know when his weekly outings slowly wormed into his routine and stayed there. If seventeen year old Jonghyun was told that he’s attractive enough for people to ask him out every weekend, he’d laugh. Now, he’s just laughing at himself.

Another notification appeared.

[From: Seungcheol] That’s good to know! Get some rest today.

The text was followed by a smiley emoji that made Jonghyun want to desperately roll his eyes. Yes, he needed rest, but he already made plans with someone that night.

Thinking about it, Jonghyun needed to get some milk and toothpaste from the convenience store. He hadn’t taken a shower, though. But supposedly, a round trip to the convenience store wouldn’t take long.

Jonghyun ended up taking a longer way home going to the convenience store before walking to the dorms alone. He took a shower, changed into a new set of clothes, and put Minhyun’s outfit on his pile of laundry before making a mental note to remember taking them to the laundromat tomorrow. The rest of the afternoon he spent stealing some sleep to recover from the hangover.

When a notification on Jonghyun’s phone popped up, it’s already six in the evening and his junior Kwon Hyunbin wanted to know whether their plan was still going to happen. Jonghyun replied with a simple affirmation, checked some unread messages from Seungcheol, and got ready for a night out probably watching whatever was playing in the cinemas right then and eating dinner. It wouldn’t be a problem, he’d known Hyunbin since the beginning of school year and he’s a good kid, probably one of Jonghyun’s favorite people.

It didn’t take long for Jonghyun to be out of the dorm and greeted by Hyunbin just under the lamppost in front of the gate. They did in fact go for a cheap horror movie playing just five minutes after they got to the ticket counter. It’s not even scary and Jonghyun found himself stifling laughs at some scenes where the ghost seemed too ridiculous.

The movie ended just when the clock was about to strike nine; most restaurants were already getting ready to close. In the end, they settled for a fast food chain near the dormitories.

“How’s classes, hyung?” Hyunbin asked when they’re already walking back to Jonghyun’s dorm.

Jonghyun kicked a stray stone with his sneaker-clad foot. “Still the same old pricks, they only get more and more annoying as the semester goes.”

Hyunbin smiled. “Do you think I’ll get through it just fine?”

They’re taking the same major, but Hyunbin’s still a freshman.

“You’ll be fine,” Jonghyun reassured without faking optimism.

It’s not long before they reached the same lamppost Hyunbin waited under for Jonghyun earlier. The walk didn’t take long since they only needed to cross the road and walk some.

“I’ve been wanting to ask you, hyung,” Hyunbin started when Jonghyun made no move to go back to his room and just stood there waiting for him to talk.

Sensing no nervousness in Hyunbin, Jonghyun relaxed. “Go on.”

“Daniel hyung’s hosting a party in his house next Saturday and I’d like to invite you,” Hyunbin said, “Just passing along, though, you don’t have to go with me.”

Jonghyun wasn’t exactly one to go to parties, only when he’s far too stressed about recent exams and needed some alcohol to wind up. That already happened last night and he didn’t want to relive it anytime soon. It would be a good idea to pass the information too Minki, however. That is, if Minki didn’t know already since he’s the more sociable person between the two of them.

“Thanks, I’ll think about it and ask Minki to come with me.” Jonghyun smiled.

It’s only polite not to directly reject people’s invitations.

After Hyunbin said his thanks and bid goodbye, Jonghyun went back to his room. Daring a look at the notification pad on top of his screen, he saw another message.

[From: Seungcheol] Are you sleeping?  
[From: Seungcheol] Huh, no reply. I guess that must mean you listened to me. 

Jonghyun didn’t know when he started being so good at ignoring Seungcheol’s message. It was awful of him, but he couldn’t bring himself to care.

[From: Jonghyun] Yeah, I slept.

He didn’t lie. He actually did sleep earlier before meeting Hyunbin because the hangover was kind of killing him and it sucked for a Saturday. He’s definitely not going to go near alcohol for now. One more round of sleep should make him feel better tomorrow.

 

 

 

Sunday was just as uneventful as his whole life before Minki. Luckily, he remembered to do laundry because he laid his eyes on Minhyun’s hoodie on top of the pile. He took it along with some of his clothes before going to the laundromat near the dormitories. Many of his neighbors were doing the same thing since it’s a Sunday.

Not much else happened for Jonghyun outside of playing games and ignoring Minki’s (and Seungcheol’s) texts until said best friend barged into his room for intervention. Jonghyun complained and said that he regretted giving Minki spare keys, but he’s only half serious. They ended up watching movies on Jonghyun’s laptop before falling asleep a little past midnight.

Monday went how it would always go. Tuesday was almost normal. At least it was normal until Minki messaged Jonghyun in the middle of class.

[From: Minki] Jong, we’ll meet with your date tonight at seven, our usual café.

Jonghyun caught glimpse of the notifications while trying to take notes. He contemplated ignoring it like he always would, but that might result in Minki calling him in the middle of a lecture.

[From: Jonghyun] Okay.

That should suffice.

At this point Jonghyun didn’t know whether he hated his classes enough that he wanted time to fly or dreaded the meeting more that he wanted time to stretch like it always did. What happened was actually a mix of both, somehow, which baffled Jonghyun. The day went by really slowly, but then the professor of his 4-6PM class decided to give a surprise quiz that had him frantically writing down equations after equations on a piece of paper; which meant that time seemed to speed up by ten times the normal.

Ending class at six with a quiz meant that everyone was bound to discuss the solutions for at least fifteen minutes after class ended. Jonghyun was one of those who always had an opinion to pitch in and some of his classmates didn’t mind hearing his theories and arguing with him on some aspects. Though the question seemed simple enough, they ended up debating about a certain little detail that would be missed if they weren’t thorough. In the end, it’s established that it was some kind of a trick question.

After bidding goodbye to his classmates, Jonghyun chanced a look at his phone screen to find that it’s twenty five minutes to his meeting with Minki and the mystery man. That would be fine since it usually took him only fifteen minutes to get to the café by walking. He used his time wisely, walking leisurely in hopes of clearing his head from the ghosts of the quiz, trying to remember whether he was right or not.

Jonghyun still made it to the café before the appointed time, finding Minki observing two cups of coffee in one of the booths among university students sprawling their textbooks and laptops on the table throughout the room. It seemed that they’re supposed to wait for Jonghyun’s _date_. Not that he minded the least, it’s a ridiculous idea perpetuated by Minki anyway.

“Hello, Mister It-Seemed-Like-You-Just-Walked-Out-of-a-Quiz.” Minki grinned easily when Jonghyun dumped his backpack on one side of the table and sat down.

Jonghyun scowled. “How do you know so much about me?”

Minki clucked his tongue. “You know those theories where every lucky introverts get adopted by an extrovert of their own?”

Jonghyun stared because he felt like he didn’t have to answer to that.

Minki continued anyway, “I adopted you, that’s the whole story."

“How is that supposed to explain?”

“I’m a good adopter, I try to understand you slowly.” There’s that grin again as Minki pushed a cup of coffee towards Jonghyun’s direction.

“Thanks, then, I guess?” Jonghyun grabbed the cup and took a swig out of it—there’s the much needed coffee.

“No need to thank me, you’re not a bad friend yourself.”

“I’m flattered.” Jonghyun offered a smile at Minki. “But where’s your victim?”

The look on Minki’s eyes were nothing sort of threatening, they’re more like some kind of faux cheeriness that concealed mischief and evil. “Patience, Jonghyun. He still has about five minutes before we can call him out on being late.”

It made Jonghyun wonder. What was the person like? He must be quite sociable that Minki would introduce him to an introvert of Jonghyun’s level. Not many were happy to deal with Jonghyun ignoring texts daily and refusing to pick up calls on weekend. Jonghyun swore that he didn’t do it all the time, though—Minki beg to differ.

“How’s Aron?” Jonghyun asked, taking another sip from his cup.

A gentle smile graced Minki’s lips (it’s decidedly Jonghyun’s favorite look on his best friend). “Why’d you ask? The last time I met him was after I left you last Saturday.”

Jonghyun raised an eyebrow. “Oh? But don’t you two have empty schedules yesterday and on Sunday?”

“He’s working on a project for class; the only interaction we had was me cheering him up through texts with stupid emojis.”

“He’s still busy today, too?”

“Yeah, I only managed to say hi to him when I grabbed lunch in the cafeteria.”

“Didn’t talk about anything much?”

Minki’s face scrunched up. “I asked him about how he’s doing and he started blurting out something about non-Newtonian fluids.”

A chuckle escaped Jonghyun’s lips. “Ouch.”

“What about you?”

“What about _me_?”

“Seungcheol still bothering you?”

It took Jonghyun some time to think, but then he put his phone on the table and unlocked the screen. There, among other chats, lied a message or two from Seungcheol that contained mundane things like _“Have you eaten?”_ and _“How’s class?”_

The grin went back to Minki’s lips. “Still that into you?”

Jonghyun scoffed, not liking how that sounded.

“Don’t worry, your knight in shining armor will arrive soon enough.”

Minki’s words didn’t sound comforting at all.

“You haven’t told me much about thi—”

His speech stopped abruptly when his peripherals caught sight of a familiar figure coming through the doors. No, his words didn’t get stuck in his throat because of anything, he’s just the type to get distracted and cut his talk fast when he saw something attention-grabbing.

Minki was unfazed. It happened a lot in the course of their friendship and he expected Jonghyun to recollect himself after awhile at this point. He just decided to sip his coffee, but then something also caught his attention.

“Minki!”

That voice, Jonghyun recognized. He might not have heard much of it, but he did _know_ just who the owner of it was.

As Minki turned around to greet their guest, Jonghyun’s senses were flooded with the details he had forgotten about the man’s gaze, hair, and little quirks. Jonghyun was left gaping, a little like their first morning with each other. This time, though, he wasn’t stunned. He was kind of confused, panicking, and wondering just _what was happening_?

Because there, standing before their table, clad in casual attire and a charming smile, was Hwang Minhyun.


	2. a plan and a date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minki singlehandedly concocted a plan for Jonghyun to follow and it may or may not involve a fake date with the guy he spent Friday night with.

To Jonghyun’s relief, it’s evident that he wasn’t the only one shocked about this turn of events. The look of disbelief on Minhyun’s face said it all. It only lasted for a second—but it was a second too long—as his expression morphed back to one of charming friendliness after the initial shock.

For two full minutes, Jonghyun found himself staring at the guy he hadn’t returned the hoodie and pants to.

They were sitting across each other as per Minki’s request. The guy, Hwang Minhyun, immediately obeyed without minding much about it. Jonghyun made a move to take his bag and put it on the chair beside him instead. Now, despite the disbelief he showed at first, Minhyun had a perpetual smile etched on his pretty face. Jonghyun wasn’t complaining, though it kind of made him feel uneasy. Were they supposed to keep their Friday night event a secret or must Minki know?

Nervousness was suddenly the only thing Jonghyun could feel. His legs wouldn’t stop bouncing themselves as if having their own minds; his fingers started tapping on the table subtly, enough for Jonghyun but not for the other two occupants of the table to hear; he swore he could feel cold sweat running down the side of his head.

This was a mistake.

Jonghyun would rather deal with a total stranger than the guy he spent Friday night with. At first, he would like to know the guy better; but under these circumstances? He wondered what deity was mad enough at him to make Minki think of Minhyun as the perfect person to go on some fake dates with him.

“So, Jonghyun, this is Minhyun.” Minki clapped Minhyun on the shoulder, beaming impossibly brightly before pointing at Jonghyun. “And Minhyun, this is Jonghyun.”

Minhyun—that bastard—immediately had his smile widened as his eyes turned into crescents before offering a hand for Jonghyun to shake. “It’s a pleasure to meet you!”

Like an idiot, Jonghyun stared at Minhyun’s hand for more than two seconds before shaking it with his own hand. “Uh, likewise.”

Minki unquestionably fought the urge to roll his eyes as his unsociable friend _almost_ made a fool out of himself in front of this charming knight. If Jonghyun wasn’t going to cooperate, Minki couldn’t set his plan into motion. With that in mind, he sent a warning kick in Jonghyun’s direction, making the latter wince in pain.

Whether Minhyun realized the violence happening under the table wasn’t clear. He seemed unbothered, still with that smile on his lips, though now it’s accompanied by a little confused blink. Poor Minhyun not knowing what he got himself into.

“So!” Minki clapped his hands once excitedly. “I believe I’ve explained the circumstances that brought you two here.”

Jonghyun didn’t even try to look the slightest bit excited about this while Minhyun was ready to listen intently like a good person.

“Quick question.”

Minki glared at Jonghyun for daring to cut his upcoming speech. “Yes, Mr. Kim?”

“Where did you find this guy anyway and why did he agree to your scheme?” it might’ve sounded a bit rude speaking like that in front of the person itself, but Minhyun only showed amusement upon hearing it—and whether he realized there’s violence under the table for the second time, they didn’t know.

“Don’t be rude, Mr. Kim, he’s my friend since sophomore year and he trusts me enough to accept my bribe—be thankful for me, you arse.” Minki hissed.

The cold tone and much deserved jab wasn’t something Jonghyun’s not used to. It’s a good thing that Jonghyun was willing to be Minki’s friend for this long since he’s one of the few that could take zero offense of Minki being difficult at times. The same could be said about Jonghyun, though. Perhaps they completed each other in the most twisted way.

“You paid him for this?” Jonghyun snapped.

“He reserved two tickets for my favorite band’s concert this September.” Minhyun propped his arm up on the table and rested his knuckle on his cheek.

Jonghyun’s eyes shot up to glare at his best friend. “Minki!”

The unamused look Minki sported was a heritage since birth. “What?”

“I’m not for sale!”

“Nobody’s saying anything about selling you.” Minki tapped on his cup. “I just happened to have those gifted to me by my dad’s friend. I’m not much of their fan, but Minhyun here _is_ one. It’s a win-win situation and it serves as a thanks.”

It made sense, but Jonghyun still kept an eye out on Minki. He’s not going to let Minki propose anything more stupid than whatever was already happening. For a few minutes, Minki laid out the basics all over again just to make it clear.

“You’re going to go on a date and snapchat it so the whole world can see or something.” Minki glanced at Minhyun’s relaxed state beside him and was reminded of something. “Minhyun, I’m sorry I didn’t ask earlier, but do you want to get coffee or something?”

The guy just dismissed him with a nonchalant wave of hand. “I’m good, thanks.”

“Alright if you say so.” Minki crossed his arms on the table. “So, what day works for you two to do this date?”

Jonghyun raised his hand. “I have a question first.”

Refraining from glaring at Jonghyun was harder than Minki thought. “Yes, Mr. Kim?”

“Why don’t we just take the picture now and post it?”

“It has to be believable, Jonghyun.” Minki must be the most patient person in this world. “There’s something called eyewitness. You can’t expect to go someplace near campus and have zero friends going to the same place. Some people will know that there’s a third person named Choi Minki if you’re doing it now."

Jonghyun opened his mouth to say something.

Minki cut him before he had the time to say anything. “I know you have less than zero friends, Jonghyun, but our friend here is a hot topic across campus.”

From the corner of Jonghyun’s eyes, he saw Minhyun stifling a laughter. How dare he!

“Then, why did you pick him?” Jonghyun asked again, “Why not get someone less flashy?”

“It’s strategic, don’t you think?” Minki asked back. “If your suitors see that you’re with someone of Minhyun’s caliber, they’re going to think they don’t stand a chance with you.”

“There’s a flaw in that argument, actually,” Minhyun piped in after a long time of just watching the two best friends going back and forth in what sounded almost like a lover's quarrel.

“Oh? Do tell.”

Minhyun flashed a lazy grin—and it seemed unfair that he looked annoyingly attractive like that. “I have a reputation as a player.”

“But you only date _worthy_ people,” Minki retorted, “I mean, let’s see here….”

The other two listened intently.

“You dated Im Nayoung, Kim Chungha, Hong Jisoo, Im Youngmin, and….” Minki trailed off for a second. “You even went out with Kang Daniel for more than four months.”

“You mean, _The_ Kang Daniel?” Jonghyun asked disbelievingly.

Everyone in campus knew who Kang Daniel was. The multitalented prodigy that didn’t only earn the highest GPA in his batch for two consecutive years, but also went overseas for a competition in robotics _and_ dance. With that said, he still had time to make friends and participate in organizational stuff in campus. Nobody should even dare thinking they’re good enough to be with Kang Daniel.

The handsome man looked quite proud. “Sadly, it was just a casual thing. He’s my best friend and it’s a mutual agreement that we’re better off as friends.”

“So anyway, my point is that my reasoning stands,” Minki said before anyone could go off-track, “What day works for you two?”

Minhyun contemplated for a moment. “I don’t have anything important this month, I’m even free tomorrow.”

“Great! Jonghyun here is free all year long outside of class.” Minki beamed, causing his best friend to sigh.

“Oh? So, tomorrow then? That fast?” Minhyun smiled amusedly.

“Yes and this thing doesn’t even have to be continuous,” Minki explained again. “You only need to go on maybe two dates and people will believe it for a long time.”

Jonghyun visibly brightened at the idea of not having to fake something for an undetermined time. “Sounds fine to me, then.”

“Plus, you don’t even have to act all gross and in love, just think of this as a normal outing between friends,” Minki added, “Couples don’t always hold hands, you know?”

That statement held a discrepancy with what Jonghyun witnessed in his friends' relationships.

Jonghyun hummed, though feeling sceptic. “That is great to know.”

“That wouldn’t be realistic,” Minhyun said, inviting a somewhat terrified-but-not-surprised look on Jonghyun that the guy didn’t notice. “I’m someone who initiates a ton of skinship.”

“That’s not a problem, Jonghyun wouldn’t mind.” Minki grinned.

Jonghyun squinted his eyes at Minki accusingly. “You’re not my spokesperson, Minki.”

Though it’s something that happened a lot. Minki reminded Jonghyun of his mother when he was a kid. Mothers always answered for their children when asked by strangers and friends alike. Sometimes, Jonghyun was grateful that he didn’t have to speak for himself at social events, but he also couldn’t depend on Minki forever. Plus, the guy wasn’t speaking for him right now.

“I’m alright with that,” Jonghyun continued, “But keep it to the bare minimum.”

“Aw, but I was looking forward to kissing you in public.” Minhyun grinned, though his words were nothing but a jest.

It invited a laugh from Minki, but Jonghyun was _not_ amused.

“ _Anyway,_ ” Jonghyun hissed, “Where and when should I meet you tomorrow?”

“Oh look, my Jonghyunie’s all grown up now,” Minki cooed, making Jonghyun want to drench the guy in his now lukewarm coffee.

Before there’s any incident involving coffee and coffee stains, Minhyun interjected, “My last class finishes at five.”

“Same, maybe we can meet at six?” Jonghyun suggested.

“Or better!” Minki piped up, “Minhyun can come get you at your last class.”

It was such a tempting idea. After all, he shared tomorrow’s last class with Seungcheol. Getting him to see that Jonghyun had someone to hang out with after class might prove useful. That’s the one thing he wanted, right?

“I was going to suggest that myself.” Minhyun smiled.

“That sounds great, actually,” Jonghyun said.

“ _Now_ you finally acknowledge that my idea is great.” Minki winked (and ignored Jonghyun’s feigned retching). “Then the plan is established, you two can go wherever you want tomorrow and I won’t meddle with it.”

Jonghyun faked a gasp. “You’re not meddling? That’s new.”

“I appreciate personal space, Jonghyun.” Minki smiled his sinister smile.

Perhaps at this point Minhyun already understood the dynamics between the two friends. It’s nice, kind of like what he had with Daniel, but more amusing. This was only _one_ of the many sides, however.

“So, I’m guessing we’re done here today?” Minhyun asked.

Minki nodded. “Yes, that’s all for today.”

“I’m sorry I have to excuse myself first.” Minhyun looked apologetic. “I still have a homework due tonight.”

“You’re excused.” Minki shook hands with Minhyun as if it’s a formal meeting. “Thank you so much for agreeing to this.”

“Anything for my dear friend.”

It’s a shame that Jonghyun didn’t get the chance to know the guy better today. He’s not complaining, really, but he wondered what topic he should bring up tomorrow when going on the ‘date’ with Minhyun. He trusted Minki when he said that Minhyun would lead him with the conversations, but he should be prepared to talk about things, too.

“See you later, darling.”

It took approximately five seconds for Jonghyun to realize that Minhyun spoke to him. His eyes shot up to meet an already standing up Minhyun; just in time to be met with Minhyun’s smile that’s bordering dangerously to a smirk.

Jonghyun frowned. “Don’t call me that.”

But Minhyun only replied with a wink before walking back the way he came. It made Jonghyun’s frown look even uglier.

“That is such a smooth start!” Minki praised Minhyun’s use of the pet name and offhanded wink, apparently.

Drowning in feelings of regret, Jonghyun gulped down the rest of his coffee.

“Slow down, Jonghyun, you might choke,” Minki reprimanded.

Just then, Jonghyun put his cup back on the table, his gaze hardened and fixed on Minki.

“Fuck you, Minki.”

“Hey, be nice!”

 

 

 

Drinking coffee at night was a sore mistake. Willing sleep to come was hard enough for Jonghyun on normal days sometimes; today he had to fight the coffee running in his bloodstream. He was only able to sleep around one in the morning after forcing himself to read two chapters of his structural mechanics textbook. 

His second mistake was dreading everything that’s happening on Tuesday. Jonghyun should’ve known that not wanting to start the next classes was only going to make the entirety of time feel like it breezed past. He’s also getting closer to the supposed date with Minhyun. Truth be told, Jonghyun _might_ have favored some classes more than having to socialize with strangers. It didn’t make any difference that the stranger was Minhyun; if anything, it’s somehow just made worse.

“My fuck, Jonghyun, you’re so stupid,” Jonghyun muttered under his breath.

“What’s that?” Seungcheol asked from beside him.

They’re on their last class and of course Seungcheol wanted to sit nearest to his dearest. Jonghyun would’ve complained if he knew how to, but alas, he’s a coward.

Jonghyun turned to Seungcheol in an entirely judging mind but kind front. “It’s nothing.”

“Could’ve sworn you said something.”

“I was talking to myself.”

“Oh.”

Jonghyun totally forgot to bring Minhyun’s clean pair of clothes. He put them on the study desk last night so he wouldn’t forget today, but he’s an idiot. That’s why he felt like there’s something missing this morning when he’s already walking his way to campus. Now, he just had to explain to Minhyun about that later.

Minhyun.

God, he had to meet Minhyun after class and _go on a date._  The thought made him want to bang his head on the table.

“Hey, are you okay?” came Seungcheol’s voice from beside him again.

Gentle. That’s the thing about Seungcheol’s voice. He’s so _so_ gentle when talking to Jonghyun, especially when he thought that Jonghyun wasn’t alright. If he were to pull that stunt last year, Jonghyun would’ve been enamored. Now? He’s getting tired of this treatment from the princely guy; though it probably wasn’t the gesture, but rather, the person that made it unbearable.

Jonghyun sighed. “I’m fine.”

There’s a sweet smile on Seungcheol’s lips. “That sigh says you’re anything but fine.”

“You talking to me during class says that you’re not paying attention.”

It was a jab, but Seungcheol only looked amused. Perhaps he just thought that it’s Jonghyun’s persona because it happened a lot. Nonetheless, the guy felt unbothered, saying nothing as he continued taking notes.

Sometime after that, Jonghyun stole a glance at the clock hanging just above the door. Four fifty, it’s nearing time to end the class, according to the clock. He wasn’t wrong, as the professor announced from the front of the class that he’s wrapping up for today.

The nervousness came rushing back to Jonghyun. It’s going to be the first time since _that_ morning for him to meet Minhyun without Minki’s presence. What if he did something stupid and Minhyun decided to go back on their deal? He’s _so_ unapproachable he’s not sure someone like Minhyun would understand if he’s being his usual self.

“Jonghyun, wait,” Seungcheol requested as they’re getting ready to go out of class.

“Nope!” Jonghyun said in a playful tone, concealing his mean side with a bright smile as he skipped towards the door alone instead of waiting.

When Jonghyun had reached the outside of class and was greeted by a welcoming spring breeze, he remembered something.

“Wow, more stupidity for _one_ day?” Jonghyun spoke to himself again.

He hadn’t exchanged number with Minhyun. He didn’t even tell Minhyun where his last class was for today. How was Minhyun supposed to pick him up, then?

“Why did you run away first if you’re going to wait outside anyway?” Seungcheol had materialized once more beside Jonghyun.

Truthfully, Jonghyun wasn’t waiting for Seungcheol. He walked out, realized his stupidity, and was going to think about ways he could contact Minhyun—with a possibility of hating himself more for not knowing _how_. Calling Minki in Seungcheol’s presence would be stupid, so he opted to just humor Seungcheol for a while.

“I have no intention to wait for you, honestly,” Jonghyun said, but with a smile adorning his lips.

Minki was probably the only person that knew Jonghyun treated the people he liked and the people he didn’t like the same way. Jonghyun threw mean and sarcastic jokes on both types of people; the only difference being that he meant it with the people he didn’t like.

Seungcheol smiled in return. “Would you like to go with me somewhere tonight?”

What a feeble attempt. Surely Seungcheol could do better than that? Should Jonghyun tell him that he’s going out with a friend or straight out said that he had a date?

“I… already have plans,” Jonghyun said carefully.

“With Minki?” Seungcheol asked again, looking a bit disappointed but knowing full well that the only person regularly hanging out with Jonghyun was that cynical brat.

Jonghyun smiled. “No, actually.”

Seungcheol raised an eyebrow. “Oh?”

Jonghyun wasn’t going to blab about who he’s going to hang out with if the person wasn’t going to come.

“Jju!”

Jonghyun was wrong—and he’s going to go home with a severe _headache_.

Seungcheol was the first one to turn around and look at the one calling Jonghyun with a made up nickname. He’s probably as alarmed as Jonghyun, but Jonghyun knew the owner of the voice.

It took Jonghyun one deep breath before he also turned to look at a certain Hwang Minhyun stopping just before the two of them.

The smile Minhyun was sporting mimicked the one he wore all night yesterday, though there’s a glint of mischievous endearment in his eyes. His expression softened after he saw Jonghyun, but his smile lit up a bit.

Minki wasn’t kidding when he said Minhyun could act.

“Hey Minhyun,” Jonghyun greeted, inviting a confused look from Seungcheol.

A pout formed on Minhyun’s lips. “You’re not calling me Minni in public?”

Jonghyun would love to see the look on Seungcheol’s face, but at the same time he wanted to punch Minhyun _in the face_. Instead, he offered his (hopefully) happy but shy smile to the newcomer.

Minhyun sighed. “I guess you’re still the shy cutie that I found out I like.”

There’s now definitely horror in Seungcheol’s eyes. Okay, maybe Minhyun overdid it.

Refraining from rolling his eyes, Jonghyun smiled even wider for Minhyun to see that he’s going to murder him later.

Then, he turned to Seungcheol and prepared the most apologetic tone he could muster. “I’m sorry, maybe next time?”

Seungcheol was silent for a second as he bit his lip. For a split second, Jonghyun was almost pitying the sight before him. He’s actually a good person, he didn’t deserve this crap Jonghyun was pulling just because he couldn’t speak out his thoughts.

“That’s alright.” Seungcheol nodded faintly. “I’ll text you, okay?”

With a polite smile, Seungcheol bowed to Minhyun—in which Minhyun replied with the same bow—and fled the scene. Jonghyun’s still maintaining an apologetic smile when Seungcheol looked back for a second.

When Seungcheol was nowhere to be found, Jonghyun whipped his head to look at Minhyun and tried so hard not to glare. It’s him who needed the helping hand, not Minhyun; he should be grateful that Minhyun agreed to this at all since it’s beyond stupid.

“Was that too much?” Minhyun asked with no sign of remorse.

Jonghyun nodded once in an exaggerated manner.

“Sorry, I’m guessing he’s the one you wanted to avoid and I just wanted to see how he would react to something like that.” The taller smiled sheepishly.

“I mean, what you did was kind of evil,” Jonghyun pointed out, absent-mindedly kicking the pavement below his feet.

Minhyun tsked as he looked at the general direction of where Seungcheol disappeared. “His priceless reaction was worth it.”

Now, Jonghyun’s actually contemplating whether he’s doing the right thing or not. He shouldn’t use shortcuts that could make his life easier if it’s at the expense of other people’s feelings. He felt bad, but if he kept up with his kind charade with Seungcheol he also might explode in an unwanted fit of rage. It’s ridiculous, he should’ve just learned to communicate things _like a normal person_ —that phrase sounded suspiciously like Minki—instead of doing whatever this was.

“So, where do you want to go?” Minhyun asked after awhile.

There were some places Jonghyun would like to go to. There’s that one movie that just premiered last Monday, a book he’s dying to read—no, he didn’t only read comics—but hadn’t gotten around to buying it, and a new flower shop around the block he wanted to check out. Then again, it wouldn’t be fair to Minhyun if they only go to the places Jonghyun wanted.

“Well, do you have anything in mind?” Jonghyun decided to ask back instead.

Minhyun shrugged. “I was hoping to figure something out by the time I got here.”

Jonghyun supposed Minhyun meant that he failed to think of anything.

“I do have something in mind,” Jonghyun said, “but aren’t we going to walk outside first?”

Receiving a nod as an answer, they made their way outside the campus grounds. It's evident that Jonghyun was intent on keeping a distance between them. Whenever the back of their hands brushed against each other, Jonghyun retracted it inconspicuously, wishing that Minhyun wouldn't notice.

There's something Jonghyun noticed out of the corner of his eyes and a few stolen glances at the taller, however. It seemed that Minhyun kept staring at Jonghyun's… hand? The one that Jonghyun kept retracting back whenever he felt the slightest hint of a touch? It's somewhat unclear and sometimes Minhyun looked to where they're going, but his gaze kept going back there sometimes.

"Where are we going, then?" Minhyun asked again when they've almost reached the campus' main gates.

"I have a few ideas, actually," Jonghyun admitted.

"Tell me all of them."

"The theatre, a bookstore, or that recently opened flower shop near here."

Jonghyun was left hanging for sometime when Minhyun thought about it, but it wasn't for long.

"Why don't we do all?" Minhyun suggested, prompting Jonghyun to look at him.

"All? But the flower shop is that way." Jonghyun pointed at the general direction of their right. "And the mall is the other way."

"I'm alright with that, unless you want to save the flower shop for our next date?" Minhyun grinned.

Right, there had to be a second date after this.

"What's with that sigh? We haven't even started our first date yet." There it was again, the pout Minhyun showed earlier.

But Jonghyun didn't even realize he let out a sigh. "Right. I'm sorry if you think that's rude, but I'm just not used to spending time with people that aren't my friends."

"Then we'll just have to change that." The pout turned back into his usual grin.

Changing that in a day? Right. Jonghyun could barely think of anything he could say without Minhyun asking first and the guy thought they should try to be friends? It's sweet of Minhyun, really, but Jonghyun was just here to deceive people into thinking he's not available.

Though, the prospect of befriending Minhyun was kind of appealing. As long as Jonghyun knew, he's nice enough to take care of a hungover stranger and even cook breakfast for them. Shouldn't it mean that perhaps he's not as bad as his reputation?

"Now, lead the way to the theaters, sweetheart."

Jonghyun wanted to take his words back.

As an answer to Minhyun's request, Jonghyun started striding his way to their destination. If Minhyun struggled to keep up with his pace, then he be damned.

"I'm sorry, can- uh- can I ask you something?" Minhyun stuttered, not thinking that Jonghyun would walk off like that.

"What?" Jonghyun retorted, still keeping his pace.

"Can I hold your hand?"

Without any warning, Jonghyun stopped abruptly, causing Minhyun to bump into his shoulder. Then, he turned to face Minhyun with a scowl, because of his words and the impact on his shoulder.

"Why would you?" Jonghyun asked, tone neutral but with an underlying message of wanting to kill Minhyun for the second time that day.

Minhyun smiled. "Because you're walking too fast. If I hold your hand then you can't run off like that."

Jonghyun opened his mouth to say something, eyes already fixing a hard stare at the taller, but he closed them back again.

"Fine." Jonghyun turned back to where he was going and continued walking, now with the reasonable pace of a person walking with their _boyfriend_.

If Jonghyun was correct with his observation, there's zero hint of remorse on Minhyun's face for continuously teasing him with endearment terms and flirting. Had he known Minhyun was like _this_ , Jonghyun wouldn't have regretted not getting to know him that morning.

 _'Careful what you wish for,'_ Jonghyun thought somewhat bitterly.

"What do you want to watch, anyway?"

Instead of good at leading conversations, Jonghyun realized, Minhyun was actually someone who knew what to ask to keep some sort of conversation going between them. Jonghyun could learn a thing or two from this.

Jonghyun smiled shyly. "Uh, that new superhero movie?"

Minhyun spared a glance at Jonghyun. "You like superhero movies?"

"Doesn't everyone love superhero movies?"

"Except those people that think they're too grown up for it, yes, everyone does."

Jonghyun was mostly silent the whole walk there, thinking to himself instead of saying things out loud. The words he let out were limited to responding to Minhyun's comments about some things he decided worth mentioning.

It didn't take them long to reach the theater and luckily, they managed to get two tickets for the movie playing in the next hour.

"I'm going to snapchat the tickets."

When Jonghyun turned around, he saw Minhyun holding the two tickets in one hand just below eye level and trying to take a picture of it with the other hand.

Jonghyun frowned. “That's still a thing? Should I be in the background?”

“This never gets old.” Minhyun turned his gaze Jonghyun’s way for a moment before focusing back on the task at hand. “And yes please, that would be great."

Not sure about what to do, Jonghyun positioned himself some steps away from Minhyun’s outstretched hand. He knew he’s just going to be a blur in the picture, but he put on his usual smile anyway. Not long after, Minhyun lowered the phone and started typing something on it. Inviting a curiosity from Jonghyun, Minhyun soon had the other’s eyes peeking at his phone screen.

When Jonghyun directed a scowl at Minhyun, the latter laughed heartily. On his phone, Minhyun had written ‘bae thinks I’m using him as background, can’t believe he fell for that’ complete with a pouty emoticon over a picture of Jonghyun smiling behind two blurred tickets. Don’t get him wrong, Jonghyun was impressed that Minhyun was _that_ smooth, but he also didn’t think that his face should be broadcasted to Minhyun’s many friends in social media.

“I’m sure you know how the world works these days.” Minhyun clicked the share button before Jonghyun could protest about it. “I share this picture with poor lighting right at this moment and in the next hour, one of your admirers is already going to know that you’re off the market.”

Jonghyun scrunched up his face. “Why does everyone keep talking like I’m for sale?”

“It’s a saying.” Minhyun tsked, putting his phone along with the tickets in his back pocket. “For the records, I’m technically the one being paid for my service and I’m doing my job well.”

“The only thing you did was post a picture of me on social media with an annoying caption on it.”

“It does the job.”

Jonghyun thought for a bit. “Okay, fair enough.”

“See.” Minhyun smiled. “Now, let’s go to the bookstore, babe.”

A disgusted look flashed by Jonghyun’s face. “Drop the pet names.”

Minhyun didn’t reply to the request, a look of amusement was etched on his face as he started walking his way to the bookstore. Jonghyun followed after, trying to fall in step with the taller man.

“What are you looking for in the bookstore?” Minhyun queried.

“Uh.” Jonghyun stared at the floor while trying to recall the title of the book. “It’s a fiction book about multiverse travels."

Minhyun raised an eyebrow. "You're into that kind of thing?"

"I don't need you to judge me, Mr. Popular," Jonghyun spat, knowing that people like Minhyun weren't familiar with books as media for entertainment.

When Jonghyun sneaked a look at Minhyun, the latter gasped while holding a palm over his heart. He found a flash of sadness in Minhyun's eyes, but he's not sure about it because it's gone as fast as it appeared. The glint in Minhyun's eyes turned into that amused one as he smiled lopsidedly.

"You wound me, my honey bunny sugar darling." Minhyun sure knew how to make Jonghyun wince. "I thought you're better than most people."

Was that an insult? If it was, it's well deserved. Jonghyun's accusatory words weren't nice, Minhyun didn't deserve that. This was probably why Jonghyun never had luck with his love life.

"I'm sorry, that was uncalled for." Jonghyun felt guilty.

Minhyun had been nothing but nice the whole time he's with Jonghyun. Meanwhile, Jonghyun never really spoke first and when he did talk, he couldn't even say nice things.

"Apology accepted." Minhyun beamed his charming smile and ran a hand through his hair—and it somehow made him more attractive, how unfair. "In exchange for indirectly insulting me, let me tell you something about myself."

A weird exchange, but Jonghyun was fine with that.

"When I was a kid I used to read so much that I had to hide under the table because mother would get mad if she found out I neglected my homework to read some Agatha Christie." Minhyun crossed his arms. "That was second grade, now I still read in my spare time."

Jonghyun gaped. Finding out something about Minhyun was fascinating and Jonghyun should learn that he couldn't put people into stereotypes. He knew he was wrong, yet he did it anyway. Minhyun was right, he's not better than most people.

"Seriously, though? Second grade?" Jonghyun mused, amazed by the idea that Minhyun read books about crime at such a young age.

The nod Jonghyun got in return was quite proud.

"Should I tell you about myself, then?" Jonghyun asked.

"I won't mind."

They reached the bookstore before Jonghyun got to speak. For a moment, he didn't say anything to Minhyun as he tried to find the novel section. Minhyun trailed behind him silently, observing the way Jonghyun was concentrating too much just to find a book. Sensing that maybe Jonghyun didn't want to deal with conversations while looking for the book, Minhyun left him to meander alone.

It didn't take Jonghyun long to find the book he was looking for, but now he's faced with another problem. He didn't want to waste time texting Minki to ask for his opinion, so Jonghyun settled on the person he was on a fake date with.

"Do you think I should get all the books in the series or just the first one?"

Minhyun turned to look at Jonghyun while still holding a book he's reading the synopsis of. The man blinked a few times and let out a humming sound to let on that he's thinking.

"How many books are there?" Minhyun asked instead.

"Uh, three for now."

"If you're sure you have enough time to read and no other chance to go to the bookstore again, I'd suggest you get them all."

Minhyun was right, but Jonghyun was sure he was going to have no time to read them during the semester. In fact, summer break might be the time when he would get around to start reading. He didn't really think about that, did he? Perhaps he should just get them later after the last exam.

While thinking about not getting the books, Jonghyun's gaze wandered to the shelf beside Minhyun. He frowned when he saw the titles and the cover pictures of the books there. They were in the section of… romance?

Jonghyun's eyes shot up to look at Minhyun. "You read romance?"

Minhyun was already back to reading a synopsis for another book, but he heard Jonghyun loud and clear. There might be a smile etched on his lips, but his ears were soon slowly turning red. What was Jonghyun supposed to do with this information?

"What's with romance?" Minhyun asked back without looking up.

Now it's Jonghyun's turn to feel amused. "You told me about reading detective books when you were a kid, I expected you to be looking for Sherlock Holmes or something."

"Why, I've read them already." The smile on Minhyun's lips turned smug as he looked at Jonghyun. "I'm on a quest to look for a romance fiction that isn't shitty."

Somewhat unexpectedly, Minhyun's words made Jonghyun chuckle a little.

Putting the book back on the shelf and taking another one, Minhyun raised an eyebrow. "I see that you don't believe in me."

"No, it's not that," Jonghyun reassured, getting curious about the books on the shelf himself. "But, does that mean that most of the romance books are shitty?"

"I haven't read many, really." Minhyun grinned, starting to read the synopsis again. "But I can't say any of them left a good enough impression for me to remember."

By the time Minhyun finished reading the synopsis with an unfazed look, Jonghyun picked a random book and started reading the back of it, too. It didn’t take him a full minute to read and by the time he finished, the expression on his face was either confused or weirded out.

Minhyun saw him and smiled widely. “What’s wrong?”

“I just—” Jonghyun looked up to see Minhyun again. “Is it always this bad? ‘Jane, the goody two shoes, was the only one who hated the resident bad boy of the school. Normal girls couldn’t attract Alex, yet the only girl in the entire school that hated him was also the only one he’s interested in.’? I’ve seen a lot of this kind of thing around and it’s not even—”

Jonghyun sighed as he couldn’t even finish his protest against the plot. Without even reading the book, he already knew that the girl would end up learning that the bad boy wasn’t so bad after all, the girl would be less stuck up towards the end, and they would end up together.

Seeing Jonghyun’s face, Minhyun couldn’t help but laugh. “I promise they’re not always that bad, but I do hate that trope.”

“Do you know what kind of romance I like?” It wasn’t necessary for Jonghyun to ask, but he’s tempted to find out what Minhyun would think about his taste.

Minhyun hummed, asking for Jonghyun to continue.

“I read this one series about three high schoolers going on adventures and after the fifth book, the guy shows that he cares about the main character in the most subtle way that I wouldn’t even catch on if the other girl didn’t comment about it.”

Minhyun raised an eyebrow either because it’s the longest line Jonghyun had said all night or because of what Jonghyun said in general. The look on Minhyun’s face was that of amusement again.

“That’s not even romance,” Minhyun commented.

Jonghyun crossed his arms in front of his chest. “It is!”

“Tsk.” Minhyun took a look at his watch. “Whatever argument you have about how it’s some kind of romance, you need to save it because we have to go back to the theater.”

It’s eleven minutes away from the start of their chosen movie.

“But first,” Minhyun said, “Can you pose with that book wearing the same expression from before? I want to share to snapchat again.”

Without even arguing, Jonghyun did what Minhyun told him to do. He didn’t need to, because what Minhyun did would only be beneficial to him. At least, that’s what Minki’s idea was all about.

When they started walking their way back to the theater without anyone even getting any book to buy, Minhyun let Jonghyun see what kind of caption he came up with this time around. Seeing Jonghyun’s scrunched up face, Minhyun knew that it was cheesy enough to be shared.

They made it in time to their seats after Minhyun lost an argument about getting popcorn for the movie. Jonghyun wouldn’t let Minhyun buy the popcorn because he’d rather have nothing to eat than having to miss the start of the movie. If Jonghyun let Minhyun suffer in hunger throughout the whole movie, perhaps it was part of the test for Minhyun because it was worth the tickets he got for his favorite band’s concert anyway.

Superhero movies were nice. This one movie was a part of Jonghyun’s favorite universe and watching it with Minhyun was somewhat weird, but it’s alright. Though, Jonghyun wouldn’t mind terribly if he could watch it with Minki or Hyunbin. Sometimes Jonghyun felt a joke ready at the tip of his tongue only to remember that Minki was probably the only one who would understand it. He ended up not commenting much about the movie, just listening to Minhyun’s thoughts whenever he felt like saying something.

It lasted for a little over two hours and it’s past nine when they got out of the auditorium. The daze Jonghyun always felt after watching movies was there, even if it’s not as impactful as it used to be when he was a kid. From beside him, Minhyun was stretching out from the tiring two hours of sitting down.

“That’s a great movie,” Minhyun commented absent-mindedly.

It really was, Jonghyun agreed yet had no reason to acknowledge Minhyun’s statement. If anything, he’s unsure of what to do right now. Should they part ways here? Or was there anything else to do?

“Come on, let’s walk you home.”

Oh, of course. Why would Jonghyun think that it’s done there? Their charade wasn’t over until they’re free from any curious eyes of some strangers from campus. But, Minhyun’s apartment was the other way, though.

Jonghyun felt himself almost blushing at the thought that he knew where the taller’s abode was. What a strange way to know someone, starting from sleeping in their bed and wearing their clothes to going on fake dates with them. It’s definitely a new experience to Jonghyun, but he didn’t mind much. They were only supposed to go on one more date before parting ways, after all.

“What day works for you for our next date?”

Minhyun sure didn’t waste his time asking the important questions.

“Next week, same day?” Jonghyun suggested.

“What about Tuesday?”

They didn’t have anything important going on last Tuesday—which was yesterday.

Jonghyun hummed. “I might have group work on Tuesday, but I’m not sure.”

“Maybe we can just plan over text.”

“That would be nice.”

Their walk was accompanied by Seoul’s nighttime backsounds. There were occasionally cars passing through, night animals making many different sounds, and the wind sometimes blowing too strong to be heard. It reminded Jonghyun, he didn’t even have Minhyun’s number which reminded him of one other thing he kept forgetting to ask.

“By the way, Minhyun,” Jonghyun started, “How did you find my class earlier today?”

“Hm?” Minhyun thought, slipping both his hands inside his pockets. “I asked Minki about it, of course. I also got your number from him, I’ll text you later.”

It took them ten more minutes to reach the dorms. All the way there, Jonghyun learned that Minhyun didn’t talk much when the sun was no longer up above the horizon. It’s a little too quiet and Jonghyun didn’t like it much. He preferred Minhyun commenting about the most mundane things just to keep the silence away from them, but he’s not one to say anything about it. Maybe Minhyun had a tiring day before the date, who knew?

“Which one is your room anyway?”

Jonghyun frowned. “Must you know?”

They were standing under the lamp where Jonghyun met Hyunbin last Saturday night. The place was the only decent place for saying goodbyes as it’s the only area lighted up enough in front of the dormitory doors.

Minhyun shrugged. “It would only be fair since you know where I live.”

He’s right and it’s not like Jonghyun had anything to hide.

“On the second floor, third door to the right,” Jonghyun answered.

It made Minhyun smile a little. What use would the taller have with that information, Jonghyun didn’t know. It’s only a harmless exchange of an address for an address, he felt.

“That reminds me, would you want to come in?” Jonghyun offered, which sounded a little weird. “I mean, I still have your clothes on my desk.”

“Keep it.”

Jonghyun blinked.

Minhyun grinned. “Your clothes are still in my wardrobe so it would only be fair.”

“Oh.”

Right, his own clothes. This time it was a definite that they were going to cross paths once more.

“So, I’ll see you later, Jonghyun.” Minhyun let out a genuine smile this time. “You may not want to know it, but I had a good time babysitting you.”

Jonghyun scowled. Here he thought Minhyun was going to say something without any absurdity lacing it. He wished for too much.

Though, Jonghyun did realize something. He didn’t hate his outing tonight with the stranger he spent Friday night with. It’s not as enjoyable as it would be with Minki, but it’s not unenjoyable. He wasn’t going to say that their night was terrible at all.

It was _fine_. Jonghyun was okay with fine.

“Bye, Minhyun,” Jonghyun said, not knowing what response he should say about Minhyun’s words.

With a little bow of his head and a little smile, Minhyun retreated back from the patch of light and started to disappear into the darkness.

Jonghyun let out a sigh he didn’t know he was holding. Their first date didn’t go too badly, after all.

With that in mind, he went inside the dormitories, walked the two flight of stairs up, and locked himself in his comfortable room. For the first time that night, he felt his phone vibrating in his pants. That’s odd, he didn’t seem to notice anything during the course of his fake date with Minhyun.

Jonghyun decided not to open any notifications he left unread for now. He needed a shower first.

When he’s left to himself, Jonghyun tend to think about a lot of things, starting from the most unimportant things to wondering about how the universe worked. That night, his mind let him wander to Minhyun. Why was it that he didn’t mind his outing with Minhyun? It’s definitely different from the ones he went on with his admirers. Though, the only difference he could think of was the fact that Minhyun didn’t harbor any kind of feelings towards him.

Was that it? Was Jonghyun allergic to the thought of being loved? It’s not that his admirers weren’t nice, why shouldn’t he give them a chance? Why was he running away instead?

Stepping out of the shower, Jonghyun toweled his hair dry and sneaked a look at his phone screen. When Jonghyun opened the notification tab, the latest one caught his eyes.

[From: Unknown Number] Good night, sweetie! Don’t let the bed bugs bite!

Jonghyun scowled. Perhaps he liked the endearments better when people didn’t mean them, that’s why he preferred Minhyun more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am... back and this is... chapter 2? i would like to say something but i don't know what to say, it seems that words don't come easy. so anyway, i hope you enjoyed their first date!
> 
> oh and maybe i'll just say that i'll be working on my prompt for summer fantasy before starting on the next chapter, so it might take longer for me to update this!


End file.
